Timmie1304
|place = 8/16 |challenges = 6 |votesagainst = 4 |Days = 27 }} Timmmeh is a contestant on Minecraft Survivor: Caribbean. 'Profile' Name: '''Timmmeh/Tim '''Age: 30 Current Residence: '''Limburg, The Netherlands (Venlo) '''Occupation: '''Restaurant Owner/Former Dutch Survivor Player '''Tribe Designation: Hobbies: 'Cooking, Spending time with my Wife, Survivor. '''Pet Peeves: '''People who give up I'd say. If you aren't willing to give 100% fucking percent to anything then you don't deserve any opportunity you get. If you get knocked the fuck down then stand the fuck back up, don't be a damn coward! People are watching! People want to be proud! Don't lie there and give in to the others! Fight man! '''3 Words to Describe You: '''Hard-Working, Loyal, Wise. '''If You Could Have 3 Things on the Island What Would They Be and Why?: '''My wife, A kitchen knife and the necklace I wear every day. I of course would take my wife so I can eat her when the time come-.. UH I mean so I can love her and not be lonely! I couldn't imagine not being with her for a long time. Because mine is really damn sharp and it would be great for fires and chopping things down and killing anyone I have to. And my necklace, the dog-tags that my father passed down on to me as a sign of respect for all the work I have done in my life, I will never leave those behind. '''Reason for Being on SURVIVOR: '''I want to show the world who I am and prove to everyone that being a Hero can work. I want to inspire the viewers of this series to work hard and be loyal. I want to be on this series to kick some fucking ass and make you as the hosts proud, I want to go on that journey and write a story, a story that will be etched in to the ages of internet history. I want to burn down that island with the passion and determination that nobody else on that island has. My name is Tim Janssen and I will fucking vote out every single person on that island and outlast any fool who steps up to me. '''Why You Think You Will be the Sole SURVIVOR?: '''Lets not be pretentious here, everyone will put a reason here and probably not deliver on it. Why do I think I will be the Survivor? Because if I do end up becoming the Sole Survivor I will fucking have earned it, I will be the guy that everyone loved as a loyal guy or be hated as the one who was loyal to a fault, made fun of because he took a strong players instead of a goat. I am willing to be smart and not be someone that only cares about big moves. And that maturity will carry me to the end. 'Survivor Caribbean 'Voting History' } |} Trivia Category:Contestant Category:Male Contestant Category:Survivor: Caribbean Category:Caribbean Contestant Category:Marquis Tribe Category:Furrys